One of them
by Kool Killer
Summary: Corporal Dominick Pilla, along with eleven other SFODD's are sent to investigate the ODIN impact. Luck is not on their side as they find themselves cut off and trapped by an unknown alien threat. Matters become complicated when a certain Corporal gets bitten by one of them. The aliens seem to have a plan for the new arrivals, as do they, the entire human race.
1. Chapter 1

One of them

By Kool Killer

Albuquerque, New Mexico, 7/17/2016 4:19pm

Corporal Dominick Pilla sighed and leaned back against the seat of the Blackhawk helicopter that was inbound to Colorado. He, along with eleven other unlucky individuals had been chosen to evaluate the damage caused by the ODIN impact. It had already been a week since ODIN had fallen, but it wasn't the only thing that fell. Something else came with it, something extraordinary. Crazy rumors had been spreading like a wild fire. Apparently, the citizens of Colorado have been seeing aliens scampering around the state. Maybe if it had just been a few people that had made these claims, it could have been excused. But not when everyone and their brother's mother have made the same statements. Something was definitively up.

Dominick looked down at his M16 and began to fiddle with it nervously. Dominick didn't like to be uninformed. When he was briefed at o five hundred hours, his commander had been anything but direct. The commander kept eluding the truth, twisting it and telling Dominick and the rest of the Special Forces Operation Detachment Delta boys everything that they needed to know, but not necessarily what they wanted to know. What they really wanted to know was, just what the hell were they getting themselves into? Dominick was roused from his thoughts as a fellow SFODD member threw a five point five six round at him. The round bounced off of Dominick's helmet and landed in between his black combat boots. Dominick reached down and picked the round up. Dominick looked up and huffed at his buddy sitting across from him.

"What is it Erick?" Dominick said as he tossed the round back at his Bro.

"Man, looks like we're finally going to get some sweet alien pussy!" Erick joked and tossed the round back at Dominick, who caught it with ease. Dominick thought that the idea of them encountering aliens was farfetched. But it was not a big surprise that Erick would say something along those lines, since he believed in the whole we are not alone in the universe and all that other crap. To top that off, Erick's favorite TV show was the X-files. Sure, it's a great show, but that's what it is, a show, for entertainment purposes only. Dominick decided to play along with Erick.

"Erick, if you stick your yahoo in one of those alien's whoha's, it's going to fall right off your balls, crawl away and die," Dominick paused, to think of what else he should add, " But you know, if you did lose your dingdong, it wouldn't be a big loss, " A couple of SFODD's that were sitting next to Dominick laughed loudly.

"Oh ha ha, very fucking funny, you're just mad that I get more pussy than you, that's okay, maybe when your balls drop, you can get some pussy too," Erick retorted in his know it all voice. One of the other SFODD soldiers sitting next to Dominick saw the perfect opportunity for a pun.

"Erick, the only pussy you've ever seen in your life was your mothers when you came out of it," The Blackhawk erupted in roaring laughter.

"Shut the FUCK UP BRIAN! I had your mom last night, and she was a lot of fun," Erick retaliated and gave Brian the over under up yours hand signal.

"Well I had your family last night, and they were even more fun," Brian responded with haste. Erick was going to try to get the last word in but sergeant Evan stood up and cut him off.

"Well you know what guys, I had all of your families dynasties last night, and they were most fun of all, so shut your fucking faces," The sergeant sat back down, but he was not angry he was smiling. "God, sometimes you all act like immature fuck faces, especially you Erick," Erick held his gloved hands up in defense. Then he let them drop down on his padded knees.

"So what the hell's going on anyway, do you really think we are going to find aliens sergeant?" Dominick asked Evan sarcastically. Evan snorted and responded bluntly.

"That's what tinfoil hat wonder thinks over here," Evan pointed at Erick.

"It could happen guys, stranger things have occurred," Erick reasoned.

"Now hear this Erick," sergeant Evan paused for the effect, everyone leaned in to listen, "If we find aliens in Colorado, I won't just buy you a beer, I'll buy you the whole damn bar," Erick smiled, you couldn't tell though because he and everyone else on the Blackhawk were wearing black balaclavas.

"Sergeant, you're about ready to owe me a new bar," Evan chuckled.

Soon, the Blackhawk crossed the Colorado border and began to make its way to the nearest town that had been affected by the ODIN impact. Tall luscious mountains came into view as the Blackhawk neared its destination. The helicopter pilot got on the coms and alerted the Delta soldiers of their impending arrival.

"Heads up boys, we are nearing the Pagosa Springs, past that is the town that was hit by the ODIN impact, we'll be there in five mikes," The pilot looked back at his cargo and glanced at the co-pilot.

"Hey look, smoke," The co-pilot stated as he gestured past the mountains. In no time at all the Delta team made it to the ODIN impact. The Blackhawk circled the town assessing the damage. The town surrounding the impact was completely fucked. Cars and buildings were on fire. The streets were littered with debris, but strangely enough from where the SFODD's were, they could not see any bodies. The pilot shook his head and got back on the coms.

"So we are not going to do a standard ground insertion, you guys are fast roping in," Everyone in the Blackhawk threw up their hands in protest.

"Fuck no," Erick said.

"We don't need to fast rope Roger, you can just set us down," Brain explained.

"Do you see what it is like down there Brain, I'm not landing my bird in that shit, so get ready to step off in one minute," Roger ordered as he flipped on the red ready light.

The SFODD's did a thorough equipment check.

"Does everybody have NVG's?" Evan Asked.

"Yes sergeant!" the eleven other Delta soldiers responded.

"You all got your gloves on?"

"Yes sergeant!" the boy's hollered back.

"Did anyone forget their pocket pussies?" Evan inquired.

"Uhhh," all of the SFODD's raised their right hands.

"Damn it soldier's! There was only one really important thing I taught you all, what was it?" Evan scolded his troops.

"Keep your sights hot and your safety off?" Dominick offered.

"No!" Evan yelled.

"Shoot first, ask questions never?" Brain asked.

"NO!" Evan shouted.

"If you have one bucket that holds seven gallons of water, and another bucket that holds three, you have two buckets," Erick answered in his smart ass tone.

"NO NO NO! You keep your Dicks wet, and your ammo DRY! Isn't that right BOYS!" Evan Hollered.

"Yes sergeant!" all the Delta soldiers replied. The Blackhawk made its way to the roof top of a small three story hospital and hovered sixty feet above.

"Alright men, this is your stop," Roger said as he positioned the Blackhawk and held it steady. Roger flipped a second switch and the green go light came on. Dominick dropped the rope on the right side of the Blackhawk, and Evan dropped his rope on the left side.

"You all know the drill; keep your dicks wet, and your ammo dry, no broken bones…GO GO GO!" Evan ordered excitedly.

Dominick looked out of the Blackhawk and glanced down at the long drop. He steeled himself and exhaled. He then grabbed the rope and held on for dear life as he slid down. It did not take long; the hospital roof was quickly approaching. Before Dominick knew it, he had reached the hospital roof. Dominick let go of the rope and brought his M16 to bear. The corporal covered his fellow SFODD team mates while they made their way down the ropes. In no less then thirteen seconds, all of the Delta soldiers had reached the hospital rooftop. The ropes detached from the Blackhawk and landed on the roof. The SFODD's helicopter was about ready to pull out when something went awry.

"whoa Whoa WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Roger shouted as a blob of acidic slime impacted the tail rotor of his Blackhawk. The tail rotor melted and fell off in a molten mess. The Blackhawk jerked violently and began to spin out of control. "Oh fuck, AH SHIT, I'm going down!" Roger cried.

"Hold on Roger, you're going to be fine buddy!" sergeant Evan shouted while he and the other SFODD's ran to the edge of the hospital roof.

"Sergeant! We can't pull up, we can't…," Roger was not able to finish his sentence. His Blackhawk crashed on the other side of the town.

"Roger come in…GODDAMN IT Roger, sound off!...FUCK!" Evan shouted. He paused for a couple of seconds then he started to shout out orders. "Get down, everyone get to cover!" All of the SFODD's sprinted to cover and took up tactical positions on the roof. "Did anybody see where that came from!?" Evan asked.

"Negative sergeant!" most of the Delta soldiers replied.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Evan ordered. The sergeant looked all of his troops over and called out to three of them. "Erick, Dominick, Brain get over here," Evan waved them over. The three SFODD's ran over to their sergeant and crouched.

"Yes sergeant," Dominick answered.

"Dominick, you take Brain and Erick with you and do a thorough sweep of the hospital, we need to know what it's like down there before we go and secure our downed bird," Evan waved them off.

"You got it sarge," Dominick said as he Brain and Erick left the roof top. The three SFODD's entered the stairwell and started to move down to the third floor. When they arrived at the third floor, Dominick balled his hand and held it up, signaling his two buddies to stop.

"What's up man?" Erick asked louder than he should have.

"Keep your voice down Erick, we don't know what we are dealing with," Dominick paused, then continued, "We will cover more ground if we split up, Brain you take the third floor, Erick you get the second floor, I'll take the first floor and the basement," Dominick pulled the charging handle back on his M16 and let it snap back into place, chambering a fresh round.

"We're splitting up?" Erick asked nervously. Dominick shook his head.

"What's a matter, you afraid you're going to get accosted by the ALIENS?" Brain joked as he shoved Erick.

"If anything, I'm going to be the one who does the accosting, it's just that hospitals creep me the fuck out," Erick responded defensively.

"Well I'm going to the basement where they store all the dead bodies, and that's a lot creepier than the second floor, Besides, I'll be right below you Erick," Dominick said as he carefully made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Erick, if you want, I can hold your hand?" Brian mocked humorously.

"FUCK you Brain," Erick said nonchalantly as he began to follow Dominick down the stairs. Brain chuckled and entered the third floor. The stairwell door closed behind him creating a loud echo.

Erick and Dominick reached the second floor. Erick sighed uncomfortably and prepared to enter the second floor. Dominick placed his gloved hand on Erick's left shoulder.

"You're going to be fine, we'll keep in radio contact," Dominick said as he patted Erick on the shoulder. Erick shook his head positively and entered the second floor hallway. The door closed behind Eric, leaving Dominick with nothing but himself, and then the eerie silence ensued.

Dominick wouldn't be one to admit it, but hospitals creep him the hell out too. Especially after playing Silent Hill, who wouldn't be wary of an abandoned hospital? Of course Dominick stood a much better chance than James Sunderland or Heather Mason since he was armed to the teeth and trained in hand to hand combat. But still, the thought that there could be monsters stumbling around in the darkness made Dominick shudder. Well Shit, if I see some fucked up mannequin coming after me, I'm going to light it's ass up, Dominick thought as he held his M16 tightly.

Dominick slowly started to climb down the stairs until he reached the first floor. Dominick was about ready to go in, but he decided that he would save the first floor for last. Dominick continued to head down the stairs to the basement. Dominick didn't have to go far before he encountered water. The basement was completely flooded. There was no way he would be going down there, not with all that water. Dominick sighed happily and turned around, it's not like he really wanted to see what was down there anyway. Dominick climbed back up the stairs and carefully entered the first floor hallway. The stairwell door closed quietly behind him.

Dominick looked down the long hallway. All of the doors adjacent to the rooms were wrenched open. Dominick looked closer at the doors. They hadn't been wrenched open, they were torn open. Dominick could see deep claw marks imbedded in the doors. Dominick checked each room as he made his way to the hospital lobby. All of the rooms were a mess. The windows had been boarded up and some light was seeping through. Spent casings littered the floor and furniture had been moved to provide tactical cover. By the looks of it though, it did little to help. Dominick finished checking the rooms and went to the main lobby.

The lobby was completely deserted. Medical documents, chairs and empty bullet casings were scattered about. But there was no sign of any bodies, only drag marks? Dominick looked at the drag marks, bloody hand prints and streaks went right out the lobby entrance. Judging by the amount of blood on the ground, the people that had been taken were only wounded, not killed. Dominick looked at the lobby entrance. The sturdy lobby doors were knocked clean off there hinges. And all of the heavy furniture that was piled up against the lobby doors had been thrown aside. Whatever made its way into the hospital lobby must have been really big and ridiculously powerful. The doctors, nurses and other staff members of the hospital did all they could to secure the place and put up a fight. However, it was more than clear that they failed miserably. Just what the hell were these people fighting here? Dominick wondered. But the bigger question was, just where the hell were all the people taken?

Dominick left the lobby and started to head back to his sergeant so he could explain his findings. But a deep growling noise stopped him dead in his tracks. Dominick could feel a big gust of hot sticky breath blow across the back of his neck. The hairs on Dominick's neck stood up and his heart began to beat spastically. Dominick slowly turned around to face his demise. There standing seven and a half feet above Dominick, was a huge creature. It had four mean red glowing eyes, and a big powerful mouth that held many razor sharp fangs. The creature was very muscular and its clawed hands could easily tear a person in half. The creature was a quadruped, like a dog or a cat, except this was no pet, it was a gigantic beast!

Dominick tried to do something; anything, but he was frozen with fear. All Dominick could do was stare into the beast's blood red eyes. And for some strange reason the beast had not killed him yet, it simply stared back into Dominick's eyes, as if it was trying to read him like a book. The creature brought its muzzle to Dominick's neck and inhaled his scent greedily. Then it exhaled happily. Suddenly, the beast roared and tackled Dominick to the ground, being careful not to crush him. Then the creature sunk its fangs into Dominick's neck. Dominick's trigger finger twitched and his assault rifle quickly fired off four rounds. The beast immediately slapped the M16 out of Dominick's hand. Dominick tried to reach his knife but the beast held his hands down while it kept its fangs buried in the corporal's neck. Dominick panicked and tried to get free, but the beast only held him tighter.

Soon, Dominick stopped struggling as a peaceful feeling enveloped him. It was something wonderful. Dominick's whole body felt warm and he was very happy. But how could that be, was the beast injecting a poison into the young corporal. But it couldn't be a poison could it, not when it felt so good. Dominick only remembered feeling like this one time. He had been shot during a hostage recuse, and the medic gave him a dose of morphine. Only the morphine didn't feel anything like this. As quick as it had happened, it stopped. The creature removed its jaws from Dominick's neck and began to lap up what little blood had been drawn. Dominick laughed slightly as the beast continued to lick his neck. The creature stopped tending to Dominick's neck and it bit down onto the back of the corporal's urban uniform. Then the creature began to drag Dominick towards the hospital lobby. Unfortunately for the creature, two good friends of Dominick's foiled its plans.

Erick and Brain ran down the stairwell and prepared to enter the first floor.

"Dominick we heard gun shots, what the fucks going on man, respond!" Erick yelled into his radio. Nothing but static greeted Erick. "Fuck it, let's get in there!" Erick yelled as he kicked open the stairwell door. The two SFODD's ran into the hallway searching for their bro. They did not have to look far. Brain and Erick were confronted by Dominick's attacker. The huge beast dropped Dominick and tilted its head sideways as it stared at the new comers.

"What the fuck is that," Brian said, barely above a whisper.

"They do exist," Erick said, not believing what he was seeing. The two SFODD's could have stood there all day, but they were broken out of their trance when the creature roared at them.

"Holy SHIT, Open fire, Open FIRE! Brian screamed as he started to unload his MP5. Erick started to shoot his M16 too. Sadly, the tiny five point five six rounds and the less than powerful nine millimeter bullets simply bounced off the huge creatures hide. The creature roared again and dashed away, disappearing around the lobby corner. At first the two Delta soldiers thought about perusing the creature, but then they thought better of it. They were no use to Dominick dead.

"Man that things a fucking rhino," Erick said as he keeled next to Dominick.

"More like a fucking tank, how's Dominick, is he still alive?" Brain asked as he kept his MP5 trained down the hallway, just in case Mr. Ugly decided to peak his head around the corner.

"Hey Dominick, you alive fuck face?" Erick asked as he shook his buddy. Dominick started to laugh at his friends' bluntness. "I'll take that as a yes," Erick said as he started to check Dominick for injuries. Erick could only find one injury, the bite mark on Dominick's neck. "Check this out," Erick said as he moved Dominick's collar.

"That looks bad, but not too deep, it didn't pierce his artery," Brain stated.

"That thing could have killed him, but it didn't, why?" Erick asked Brian curiously.

"It's because he's my friend, he wouldn't hurt me," Dominick said sleepily. Erick and Brain looked at each other, and then they stared back at Dominick.

"Are you feeling okay Dominick?" Brain asked as he checked his forehead.

"I feel wonderful," Dominick spoke happily. Brain removed his hand and nudged Erick with his elbow.

"He has a fever, and his pupils are dilated," Brain said as he pulled out a bandage and applied it to Dominick's neck.

"Let's get him back to the sergeant, then we'll figure out what to do from there," Erick said as he and Brain hefted Dominick up and began to carry him away.

"What the fuck was that thing anyway?" Brain asked nervously.

"That, was an alien," Erick replied.

"Are you serious," Brain looked at Erick like he was joking.

"Oh I'm dead serious, because now, Evan owes me a new fucking bar," Erick said as he opened the stairwell door. Both of the SFODD's did not notice Dominick's new alien friend, watching with concerned red eyes.

Authors note: **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Sorry if it's not that accurate, I'm going off of little to no information on the Extinction campaign. If you like what you see so far, be sure to drop a favorite, review and follow this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

One of them

By Kool Killer

Pagosa Springs General Hospital, Colorado 7/17/2016 6:42pm

Erick and Brian carried Dominick up many flights of stairs. Their hearts were pounding in their chests, aside from Dominick. Both Brain and Erick could still not believe what they had seen dragging Dominick away. There was no doubt about it. The creature they saw was an alien. The alien had four mean red glowing eyes, and two sets of jaws lined with razor sharp teeth. Erick and Brian were utterly surprised that the alien had not ripped Dominick into bloody pieces. But Dominick seemed to think the alien was his friend. Erick and Brian begged to differ.

"I mean, did you see how big that fucker was?" Erick asked as he readjusted Dominick's left arm, so he could carry his buddy better.

"Yeah, it was almost as big as your mom," Brian smirked pass Dominick at Erick.

"Well fuck you too Brian, that thing was your mom," Erick sneered back with a hint of humor. Brian laughed and shifted his shoulder to get a better grip on Dominick's Kevlar vest.

"You two, need to get a room," Dominick said half asleep.

"Don't talk Dominick, save your energy man," Erick ordered, glancing over at Brian.

"Dominick, the only one who's going to be sharing a room is you and the alien," Brain looked at the bite mark on Dominick's neck, "If we hadn't got to you when we did, that thing would have dragged you away, and done god knows what with you,"

"If the crocodile hunter was still alive when he found what was left of your body Dominick, he would probably say something like this, AH Dengy, it looks like this poor bloke was trying to do some mating, but in the end, he was the ONE who got MATED," Erick did his best Steve Irwin impression and he nailed the voice perfectly. Both Brain and Dominick laughed loudly. The sound of an explosion outside the hospital made the trio stop laughing. All most instantly after the explosion, automatic rifle fire thundered from the rooftop.

"Shit, it sounds like Sergeant Evan and the boys found what we found" Brain stated, as he and Erick picked up the pace. Dominick had recovered more from his injury and was able to move more quickly. The shooting stopped shortly after they had passed the third floor. Erick, Dominick and Brian reached the top floor and opened the rooftop door. Erick and Brian walked out still supporting Dominick. One of the SFODD's on the far side of the rooftop called out to the other Delta soldier next to him.

"SHIT look at that ONE!" He and his quad mate opened fire on a target that must have been really fast, because their M16's were swerving and jerking to keep up with the offender. Soon they ceased fire.

"I lost IT!" the first SFODD shouted.

"How can something that big move so quickly!?" The other one yelled. The other Delta soldier shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Erick, Dominick and Brian made their way over to Sergeant Evan and crouched down next to him. Evan was too occupied with keeping the area secure to notice that the three SFODD's had returned. Erick reached over and grabbed Evans shoulder, startling him.

"WHOA shit…fucking Erick, you scared me good," Evan said as he lifted his rifle off of the side of the roof ledge and held it close to his armored chest.

"So Sergeant, guess what you owe me," Erick said, looking over the roof ledge.

"A new fucking bar, complete with striper poles, that's what," Evan said while he swapped his spent magazine for a fresh one filled with shiny five point five six rounds.

"So you saw the aliens too?" Erick asked.

"Fuck yeah we did, I told Walter to put a forty millimeter grenade round in that shop across the way, and a whole SHIT load of those things came screaming out of the shop entrance, right Walter," Evan slapped Walter on the shoulder.

"Right, and then after they came out of the building, those things roared at us and took off down the street," Walter pointed in the direction the aliens ran.

"Yeah we saw one too, it attacked Dominick and tried to drag him away, but we fixed its wagon," Brain said as he checked Dominick over. Dominick still had a fever but his pupils were no longer dilated and they had returned to normal. Evan made his way over to Dominick and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit Dominick, you didn't break any bones did you?" Evan asked with humor, to try and lighten the mood. It took Dominick a couple seconds to register what Evan had said. The sedative effect from the huge aliens' venom was still wearing off.

"No broken bones Sergeant, but I got one hell of a hicky," Dominick moved his collar and lifted the bandage.

"Bunchy Balls, that fucking sucks, does it hurt bad?" Evan asked as he waved the medic over. The medic looked up and nodded then he started to rummage through his med pack, staying where he was.

"I can't even feel it now Sergeant, but when I was first bit it hurt, then it started to feel, good I guess," Dominick explained.

"That because you're into that Bondage Domination, Sadist and Masochist crap," Erick joked.

"Don't be projecting your deviant fantasies onto poor Dominick here, you're the only one who's into that dominatrix stuff Erick," Evan defended the wounded corporal.

"Latex and whips all the way Sergeant," Erick chuckled. Evan looked back at the medic and called out to him.

"Miles!" Evan shouted.

"YES Sergeant!" Miles looked back.

"You taking your sweet fucking time, get over here, Dominick's been hit," Evan waved the medic over a second time. This time Miles got up and ran over to the four SFODD's.

"Hey Dominick, let me check you out," Miles said as he crouched next to him.

"Yeah sure," Dominick replied, and moved his collar. Miles slipped on a pair of strong vinyl gloves and removed the bandage Brain had applied earlier. Miles only had to look at the wound for a few moments to form an analysis.

"It looks like whatever bit you must have had a coagulant agent in its saliva, because your wound is sealed perfectly, but I do see that you have an infection under your wound, look," Miles pulled out a small handheld mirror and showed Dominick the bite mark on his neck. Dominick looked closely; his veins around the bite mark were starting to turn an orange yellowish color.

"That can't be good," Dominick said as he traced the wound on his neck.

"Well I can tell you that is an infection, not one I've ever seen before, but you shouldn't worry, I have some really strong antibiotics here," Miles said as he reached into his med pack and pulled out a syringe labeled **CLINDAMYCIN**. Miles readied the syringe and carefully injected it into Dominick's neck.Miles removed the syringe and disposed of it. "That should do the trick," Miles smiled and patted Dominick's shoulder.

"Thanks," Dominick smiled back. Dominick looked out into the horizon; the sun was setting casting the town in orange pink hue. To the left of the horizon, smoke could be seen, drifting up from the ODIN impact. Evan looked up at the sky and then back at his men.

"We can't stay out here any longer, I don't want to be out in the open when it's dark, did any of you find a place we can hold up until we are ready to move out?" Evan asked, looking at the trio.

"Yes Sergeant," Brian said, "On the third floor there is a fairly big conference room that had been converted into a make shift command post by whoever was here before us, there is a stock pile of ammo, weapons, food, water, some medical supplies and a couple radio's,"

"Is the room secure?" Evan asked.

"Out of all the rooms on the third floor I would say yes, the windows have been boarded up twice and there is enough space between the boards to fire outside if need be, there is also only one way into the conference room and the door is pretty sturdy," Brain explained.

"What happened to the people inside, are there any bodies?" Evan questioned.

"Negative sergeant, whoever was there took whatever supplies and weapons they could carry and left, there was no sign of foul play," Brain answered back.

"Good, then that's where we are headed, let's go boys," Evan signaled all his troops to get of the roof and head down the stairs. Brain and Erick offered to help Dominick up but he refused.

"Its okay guys, I got it," Dominick said as he stood up. Brain handed Dominick his M16. Dominick pulled the rifle sling over his head and let the rifle lay against his chest. Everyone made their way to the roof to exit, but Dominick stopped when he heard a faint voice call to him.

_DOMINICK, _the voice called to him. The voice sounded male in tone but the voice was deep and it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere in particular, as if it was all inside his head. But he had an idea of where the voice was coming from.

_THIS WAY,_ Dominick turned around and followed the sound of the voice to the edge of the hospital roof.

_OVER HERE, FRIEND, _the voice called again. Dominick felt the wound on his neck tingle and the tingling sensation traveled through his neck and down his spine. Dominick shuddered and looked off into the distance. There were many trees scaling up a mountain. But something caught his eyes. He saw the huge alien that had attacked him, only now that it was darker, the alien's four eyes, mouth and under belly were glowing an orange yellowish color. As soon as Dominick looked into its eyes from afar, a feeling of peace and happiness enveloped him. His body once again felt warm and cozy. Dominick cracked a wide smile and waved at his alien friend in the distance. The huge alien tilted his head and stood up on his powerful hind legs. The alien then grabbed one of the trees he was next to with his left clawed hand for support. The alien, with his right clawed hand, waved back at Dominick.

"You're not hurt are you, Erick and Brain only shot at you because they thought you were going to hurt them," Dominick spoke out loud to the alien.

_I HAVE A THICK HIDE, I AM FINE, I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOUR FRIENDS, BUT I KNEW THEY WOULD TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, _the alien spoke back, his voice resonating inside Dominick's head.

"Where were you going to take me?" Dominick questioned.

_TO THE HIVE, WHERE WE HAVE TAKEN ALL OF THE HUMANS, _the alien spoke back in a friendly tone.

"Why take me there?" Dominick asked confused.

_IT IS A SURPRISE, FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, AND WE WOULD BE QUITE HAPPY FOR YOU TO ATTEND, _the alien smiled, still standing on his strong hind legs.

"I don't think they will be so willing, they might resist," Dominick said.

_DO NOT WORRY, THEY WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF, _the alien looked up at the sky and growled lowly.

"You're not going to hurt them are you?" Dominick looked on suspiciously.

_WE WOULD NEVER HARM YOU, _the alien sounded hurt and sad, _DOMINICK, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE JUST LIKE US AND WE ARE JUST LIKE YOU, WE ARE DIFFERENT, BUT WE ARE THE SAME, WE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HERE…WAITING FOR YOU, AND NOW YOUR PEOPLE HAVE AWAKENED US, AND WE WILL SPREAD OUR SPECIES ACROSS THE WORLD AND THE STARS, _the alien sounded very happy now. The alien then sensed it was time to leave. He dropped back down onto all fours and began to trot away.

"Wait, don't go!" Dominick shouted. A wave of guilt and sorrow washed over Dominick. The alien turned his head and smiled again.

_I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU DOMINICK, FOREVER…WHEN YOU ARE READY TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU ARE TRULY MENT TO BECOME, CALL FOR ME…I WILL ANSWER YOU,_

"What's your name?" Dominick asked quietly. The alien did not reply, it simply smiled again and wandered off into the night. Dominick stood there shaking until Erick and Miles approached him. They had heard him shout.

"Dominick, you fucking all right bro?" Erick asked. When Dominick turned around, tears were running down his checks and he looked impossibly sad. "Hey hey, you're alright man," Erick wrapped his arm around Dominick's shoulder and held him, trying to give some comfort. Erick had only seen Dominick like this once before. One of their squad members, Kyle, had been shot fatally trying to stop a gunman from taking a young girl hostage. They managed to kill the gunman and save the girl, but not before Kyle had paid the ultimate price. Dominick stayed with Kyle holding him tightly and telling him he would be alright, telling him that god would save him. Dominick called out to god many times, begging him to spare his buddy, but his words fell on deaf ears. Kyle died at the bank entrance lying in a pool of blood and brass. Dominick had stayed with Kyle, long after the EMT's had pronounced him dead. Dominick kept on talking to Kyle's lifeless body, reminiscing about life events.

Erick rubbed Dominick's shoulder and patted him on the back. Erick looked back at Miles with a concerned expression.

"It probably a side effect from the antibiotics, depression, it will go away soon," Miles also placed his hand around Dominick's shoulder and they led him off the roof and out of sight. What the SFODD's did not know was, Dominick's condition was going to get more severe and no amounts of antibiotics could combat the virus that was running rampant inside his body.

Author's note:** I trust everyone is enjoying this story so far. I thank you for the reviews you have left me! You all do your part and keep those reviews coming my way, and I will make sure to compensate you all with more chapters.**


End file.
